


Electrifying Escape

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Death, Escape, Funny, Heist, Humour, Hurt, M/M, Sad, hakukai feels, kaishin feels, kaito kid - Freeform, respect, sagukai feels, shinkai feels, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: It was a smooth heist, up until Kaitou Kid got struck by lightning. Featuring a shrunken detective, a blond British one, and a sneaky thief. Oh and a bolt of electricity courtesy of the sky. Nothing can go wrong Hakukai feelings (non romantic) Kaishin feelings (non romantic)





	Electrifying Escape

Kid let out a satisfied hum as he rolled the Argent Tear between his fingers. It was a silver ring embedded with an emerald cut into the shape of a square the size of a pin, much too small to be Pandora. It was nice to take a break from serious heists once in a while, allowing him breathing room to polish his skills. Plus any excuse to stick Nakamori-keibu to the ceiling with pink glitter glue was a good one.

The moon was hidden behind a dark layer of storm clouds, he wouldn't have gone after a large gem without the moon visible. The risk was too great in keeping the gem on him until the next clear night, either the crows would get antsy, or a nosey detective would snoop around. "Kid" The magician whirled around with a graceful spin to face the owner of the voice.

"Ah Tantei-kun!" The thief greeted, clasping his hands together in excitement. He hadn't spotted his mini detective and had figured that he'd skipped the heist. "Isn't the weather just lovely?" Kid grinned, flicking the ring towards Conan who swiftly snatched it from the air.

"Not what you're looking for I guess" Conan smirked, slipping the ring into his pocket and ignoring the comment about the weather. "Why'd you even steal it? The moons not out for your weird moon ritual and the gem is much smaller than your usual target?" The mini sleuth questioned, there hadn't been any fowl play either so he knew Kid wasn't trying to put anyone.

Kid shrugged, tilting his hat downwards to further shadow his face. "I wanted to do a simple heist to keep my skills sharp" He pulled out a blue rose and twirled it between his fingers. "I can't have myself getting rusty and being caught by Nakamori-Keibu can I?" Both shared a grin at the prospect knowing how absurd it would be for Nakamori to actually catch Kid.

"True, I'm pretty sure if Nakamori-keibu did catch you, he'd be lonely after a week" The phantom thief gave a nod of agreement, he knew first hand how stir crazy Nakamori got without Kid to chase.

"I can't allow that, I need to make sure all of my detectives stay in good health. Their sanity is important to me" Conan raised a brow at the thief's words.

"I thought it was your goal to destroy their sanity" Conan retorted, gaze flickering around to find any advantage he could use against the thief, unfortunately the skyscraper's roof was clear of debris. He'd already used his soccer ball on a pickpocket earlier.

A maniac grin split Kid's face as he shook his head and waggled his finger at the smaller boy. "Have you seen what happens when Nakamori starts to miss me? My poor task force gets their ears hurt and daily headaches from Nakamori-Keibu's yelling"

"I am quite sure Nakamori-Keibu will be more calm once I put you behind bars Kid" Both kid and Conan glanced to the side to see Saguru step out from the shadows. The poor teen had neon pink hair with neon blue tips gelled up into a stiff mohawk. His skin was dyed a pale green and his clothes, while still his own, were dyed a stunning red.

Conan stifled a laugh, he hadn't seen the blond get dyed but liked the results. "Ah Tantei-san you look better than usual today, I have to applaud your new change in wardrobe" Kid flashed a cocky grin as he held on to his hat as a harsh gale swept by.

"You know very well that I am not dressed like this by choice" The British detective growled, taking a step towards the two. "Now hand over the ring so that I can go home and fix my appearance" Saguru hated whenever he got a wardrobe change from both Kid and Kaito. He didn't see how nobody ever caught on whenever Kaito dyed someone.

"Sorry Tantei-san, I don't have it"

"Of course you have it, everyone saw you take it" The blond huffed, annoyed with his classmate's antics, he just wanted to go home already.

"Actually Kid is telling the truth Saguru-niichan, he gave me the ring" Conan chirped, slipping into his little kid act. Kid grimaced under his poker face, the Meitantei was so creepy when he went into innocent mode.

"Very well, now all we need to do is take you to the station in cuffs Kid" Saguru replied, pulling out his handcuffs.

"Handcuffs for me?!" Kid blew a kiss towards the blond. "I always knew you were after me..." His tone mischievous as Saguru's face burned. Conan turned away, unable to contain his snickering.

"Enough of this nonsense" The blond huffed, advancing towards Kid.

"Sorry Tantei-san, I'm not ready for you yet" Kid smirked, deploying his hang glider and turning towards the edge of the roof. "Bye bye, see you ne—" Kid's words were cut off by a sudden blinding flash and a thunderous boom, temporarily blinding and deafening the two detectives.

Conan's sight returned within a few seconds, having been turned away from the source. He spotted how Kid was tipping backwards, his hang glider nothing but an empty frame. "Grab him!" He screeched to Saguru who immediately jolted into action and blindly grabbed at where the thief had last been, to his surprise he caught hold of fabric and pulled the thief towards him.

Saguru immediately fell under Kid's weight having not expected to hold the other's full weight. Conan rushed to the thief and felt for a pulse, feat washed through him when he felt none.

"He was struck by lightning" Conan supplied at the blond's confused expression. Saguru, vision had returned, he looked over the thief and froze.

"He's not breathing..." Saguru's voice soft with numb horror, his phone had broke during the heist, he couldn't call for help. Conan let out a low whine as the blond immediately began to administer CPR. He felt helpless as he watched Saguru try to revive the thief. Rain had begun to fall like the weather had forecasted.

"Don't you dare die you stupid thief" Conan whispered, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes threatening to fall. He didn't know what he would do if the playful thief died, Kid wasn't supposed to die. He glanced at his phone and saw that it was dead.

The blond continued CPR for 10 minutes before finally pulling back. "He's gone..." Saguru's voice was hoarse as he began to tremble.

"He can't be..." Conan whispered, nobody was supposed to get hurt at a Kid heist.

"He's my classmate, Kuroba Kaito" Saguru wiped his face as he removed the top hat and monocle. Noting what his fellow detective was doing, Conan began searching the thief's pockets for a change of clothes. It didn't seem fair for the thief to be caught like this.

They had work to do, they could grieve after. It was the least they could do.

"Kaito-niichan was on the roof with us, hoping to meet Kid" Gold eyes met blue, Saguru lowered his head.

"Thank you Conan-kun"

**Author's Note:**

> Another old oneshot from Wattpad~


End file.
